For example, when a mask having a repetitive pattern is irradiated with light, a phenomenon called Talbot interference (Talbot effect) occurs. In Talbot interference, an image of a pattern is periodically generated along a traveling direction of light. It is possible to form a fine pattern by exposing a transfer target substrate using the image generated by the Talbot interference. In such a pattern formation method as described above, it is desired to improve the accuracy of the pattern to be formed.